marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fandral
Fandral is the ally and friend of Thor and a member of Warriors Three. Biography ''Thor Fandral is one of a trio of Asgardians adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and had to be carried clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. Character traits Fandral is a serious man, one of the most skilled warriors in Asgard. He's loyal to his friend and fearful for his enemies, but he's extremely polite, even on the battlefield. Although he's often irritated by Volstagg's endless appetite, he'd give his life for his teammates. As all Asgardians, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. He's and incredibly skilled swordsman, his weapon of choice being a foil. Relationships *Hogun - Friend and teammate. *Volstagg - Friend and teammate. *Sif - Friend. *Thor - Friend. *Odin - King. *Frigga - Queen. *Loki - Former friend, enemy. Behind the scenes *Before Joshua Dallas was cast, Zachary Levi was set to play Fandral, but had to pull out when ''Chuck 's third season was extended. Levi was replaced by Stuart Townsend who then left the movie due to "creative differences". *Because of his commitment with Once Upon a Time, Dallas will be unable to reprise his role in Thor 2, and will probably be replaced by the first choice for Fandral, Zachary Levi. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Joshua Dallas **''Thor 2'' - TBC Trivia *A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent called Fandral "Robin Hood": in the comics Fandral was based on the public persona of actor Errol Flynn who played Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood. Gallery Fandral.jpg Fandralthumb.jpg Category:Thor characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Asgardians